Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is the very beautiful deuteragonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is T.U.F.F.'s #1 agent. Kitty is also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. Character Kitty is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the water delivery guy which can distract her even in combat. Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in "Puppy Love," Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often aggravates Kitty with his stupidity and when he always chews his britches (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very aggravated whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. This is shown in Share-A-Lair, when she laughs at Dudley's practical jokes towards Snaptrap. Another example could be in Puppy Unplugged, in which Kitty rudely blows a raspberry at Dudley. Description Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears (as shown in The Doomies) and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Younger versions of Kitty have been shown and vary from episode to episode, but most consistently have her wearing braces. Her hairstyles take many features from Trixie Tang and Tootie from The Fairly OddParents, notably the long straight hair with headband or pigtails. Kitty was also turned into a baby by the Young Gun and is shown to have had darker hair on her belly, and later, an old woman with a walker and tiny purple glasses. Background According to Operation: Happy Birthday, Kitty's birthdays as a child were disastrous because of her cat-like instincts, but not much else is known. She also mentions that she spent 8 years of secret agent college in Toast of T.U.F.F., and before becoming partners with Dudley, she used to be partners with Jack Rabbit. Role in the series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang Category:Eli J. Brony Category:X-OvrLuvr's Cartoon Crushes